Job Class
Warrior Tank, Melee DPS,with a sturdy physique and the ability to equip the heaviest of armor, The Warrior class is a natural defender with the unmatched ability to improve their health,yet they can sacrifice their defence for destructive attack! The sword and the shield see a perfect union in the Warriors who can advance and retreat at will in combat. The warrior class is best known for their strength, strong physique, the will of the steel, valiance and peerless weapon skills! Holy Rider: The patron saint of the battlefield, the Holy Riders establish themselves as unassailable fortress in the battlefield with peerless defense and blood volume. Unyielding Rider: Made of blood and iron, the Unyielding Riders are the soul of the battlefield, earning their reputation with powerful physical damage and remarkable melee attack. Assassins Stealth, Melee DPS,The Assassins are the only stealth class that is endowed with extreme dexterity. What they lack in defence, they can make up for with their explosive might! Always remaining in the shadow, they are best positioned to launch the first wave of attack. The master of crowd control, an assassin is always quick to seize an opportunity despite the risk involved; a true risk-taker, this job class is thrilled when coming face to face with mortal danger. Shadow Assassin: King of ambush and the ultimate crowd controller, the Phantom Assassins, always remaining in the dark, can finish their foes in an instant with explosive attack! Phantom Assassin: Ultimate mobility and swift dodge protect the Phantom Assassins from perceived attack; their peerless skill combos make them almost invincible against their foes. Priest The only healing class, the priests are true masters of cures and potions. They not only provide a helping and healing hand to their wounded team members, but also shower them with beneficial buffs. God’s grace and mercy personified on earth, the Priests are fierce nemesis of the dark force, ready to sacrifice their blood for punitive strike against the devil spirit! Herald Priest: The Herald Priests are powerful healers; their magic buffs make them indispensable for dungeon adventure, leveling and all kinds of power PK! Blood Evil Priest: The ultimate crowd controller and master of magic spells and negative buffs, Blood Evil Priests can easily deal powerful damage with their exceptional blood value. Elf Control, Ranged DPS,The elves are skilled archers who are feared for their marksmanship and expertise in trap-laying. They might not have the tightest defence, their dexterity and capabilities to strike from a distance more than make up for this weakness. The embodiment of free spirit, the elves appear where their enemies least them to be. Ghost Archer: Unpredictable and adept, the Ghost Archers survive great adversity with their shadowy trap-laying skills and wondrous healing capabilities. Devil Shooter:Reigning supreme in ranged attack, the Devil Shooters’ exceptional physical damage and magic resistance make them the greatest nemesis of the Daemons. Daemons Magic DPS, AoE The master of the element of water and fire, the daemons cast powerful and fearsome spells. Their magic strike, when cast with full force, can see their foes fall like a game of domino. Yet their fragile health, a consequence of their obsessive pursuit of powerful magic might, lays bare their fatal weakness on the battle field Fiery Daemon: The master of the element of fire, the Fiery Daemons are feared for their mighty strike, powerful magic spells and magic damage! Frosty Daemon: Master conjurers of frosty magic, they have the seemingly harmless yet powerful element of water at their command! Very few can survive the biting and numbing cold. Beastmaster Universal,Control.It Summons Wild and Soul Beasts to Fight.